battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nansha Strike
Nansha Strike (Chinese: 南沙 进攻) is a map appearing in the expansion pack Battlefield 4: Naval Strike. It is set in the Nansha Islands on the South China Sea. It features the largest ocean stretch in any Battlefield map to date. Design Notes "Nansha Strike is a very boat heavy map with several bases spread out in the water to battle it out on, while at the same time allowing total infantry control of the middle areas. The central area provides a lot of cover for infantry and is a death trap for water vehicles if they try to enter it via the small rivers. The surrounding bases can be captured from the water, with some offering big bases in the middle of the sea for infantry. This is where the more powerful vehicles spawn, which makes them key to own and control."''http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/naval-strike-maps/ Conquest Flags Docks The docks are on a small island away from the main one. The objective consists of a small concrete jetty and several medium sized huts, surrounded by building materials and three large fuel containers. An ACV and a scout helicopter spawn close to the jetty, to get around the map quickly. Outpost The outpost consists of a concrete building and several crates. A small trench line seperates the objective from the ocean. It is part of the main island in the map. An ACV spawns on the nearby beach. Fortification Three small fortified islands are joined by walkways at this flag. Two contain houses similar to the building in Test Range, the third is under construction. A Scout Helicopter will spawn on the pad, which is connected to an island by scaffolding. An ACV also spawns in between two of the islands. Gardens The gardens are behind a house similar to the ones at objective B in conquest large on Paracel Storm. A tall tower can be climbed and used as a sniper nest, but it is easily destroyed by an RPG-7 or other rocket launchers. The memorial seen in the loading screen is in front of the house. Village The village houses a number of fisherman huts and the start of the tunnel, which is situated halfway up a hill. The top of the hill has a concrete bunker for snipers or infantry looking for cover. The huts are not strong,but there are many if you want to regenerate your health. Rush Team Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Squad Rush Domination Obliteration Defuse Carrier Assault Trivia *In the underground tunnel, there is a mysterious door with a security camera next to it that strangely locks on to nearby by players and starts to beep and follow them. The Chinese writing next to it translates to "Underground Project 273. Prepare for war. Prepare for famine for the sake of the people". This phrase is curiously found in a book called "Mao's War Against Nature" which talks about Nuclear War and Nuclear Weapons. After standing in front of the door long enough and looking at the camera, ''phantomous voices say "Leave this place....stay away....get out.....". *Strangely, a radio dish can be found submerged in the water at the outskirts of the map. Gallery Nansha_Strike_Preview_Image.jpg|Loading Screen Nansha Strike 1.png|A helicopter pilot view the base from the sky. Nansha Strike 3.png|The underground cave. Nansha Strike 5.png|A USMC RCB-90 engaging PLA troops. NS3.png|A PLA WZ-10 strafing a USMC RCB. References Category:Naval Strike Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Naval Strike Category:Maps